The present invention relates to a device for cleaning surfaces, and more particularly to a device for cleaning floors.
It has been already proposed to mount cleaning elements, such a wiping strip, of foam rubber or a similar water-absorbent material in a holding member in such a manner that a part of the cleaning element is clamped in the holding member, and another part thereof extends outwardly thereof to come into contact with the surface to be cleaned. So, for instance, it has already been proposed to fold a wiping strip so that it assumes a U-shaped configuration, and then to mount the folded wiping strip in the holding member so that the arms of the folded wiping strip extend outwardly of the holding member. A connecting rod may be arranged in the folded region of the wiping strip, which rod is connected, by a threaded connection, to the back of the holding member. Instead of using such connecting rod, it has also already been proposed to utilize screws only, which extend through openings in the folded region of the wiping element.
However, it has been established that the above-mentioned proposals leave much to be desired in many respects. First of all, as far as assembly is concerned, it is very difficult to fold the wiping element or strip which has a rectangular cross section and which is made of foam rubber, to assume the above-mentioned U-shaped configuration, and then to mount the folded wiping strip in the holding member. On the other hand, when the cleaning device is constructed according to this proposal, the consumption of the wiping strips is considerable, inasmuch as such wiping strips can be used and thus subjected to wear only at their free exposed margins. On the other hand, the folded portion of the wiping strip which is received within the holding member, that is, the bight of the wiping strip, is not used for cleaning purposes in any manner.